Experiment A32
by Green Raindrop
Summary: Here I go: there were other aliens on Earth, trying to stay hidden. But they were captured and became experiments. One defies the odds and breaks out. Alone and confused, she makes some unlikely friends.-The beginning is darker than anythin I've written!-
1. Prologue

Let me think...I don't own anything, (except my own OC,) I would like reviews, and please don't flame me! I'm still new at this! ;)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My world is in darkness. It always has been. As long as I can remember, at least. Fury rockets inside me. I am surrounded by these...monsters, but I look the same as them. I have heavy, metal restraints on my arms; the monsters do not want me to escape. They do not want any of us to escape. Myself and my people are their prisoners.

We are different than these...what do they call themselves? Oh, yes, humans. My people are from a different planet. We were a peaceful people, but our planet was destroyed such a long time ago. For generations, my people have hidden among the other humans. The Great Council of our people had decreed that we must stay together as a whole. We created our own village. It was easy to blend in because we have the same looks as the humans, but we still had our own language and history. Until, the day when they took us.

This...government of the humans was supposed to be a just system. But when they found out about us, their flaws were realized. They thought taking us would be easy. But they were wrong. We are not as vulnerable as we seem. We have many talents, most dealing with the earth's elements. All of us have incredible strength and are able to fly. Our powers adapting to our environment. For that reason, this organization fought even harder to control us. Eventually, they had succeeded.

We were all taken into a secretive base. I was six when we were all taken. I had been trained to fight, but we had failed. The people believed we were all too numerous to be "tamed". So they killed the older ones, and they made us younger ones watch. After that, they gave us some drug that would make us forget most things about our home planet. We have new names, mine is A-32. None of us know where we are, and many have never seen the sun.

They have manufactured this...chemical that would make us easier to control. They call it, the Changing. It would enhance our powers and erase all of our emotions and memories. This chemical also kills us; so far only five of us have survived. It will soon be my turn to be experimented on. We were once numerous even in this horrible dwelling, but they have been killing us off.

These humans have given us small doses of experimental chemicals over the years. It has caused much damage on our bodies, and our minds. My eyes, once a dark brown color now shine a neon green. My hair was once red, but is now silver, like starlight.

I am unable to remember my family, and they tell us it is for the best. They force us to learn their languages, and forget our own. They assign us guards to control the Resisters, which of course, I am. We must be accompanied at least two guards at all times, except when we are in our cell. I have to have four guards assigned to me because of how I react. One is always armed with a sedative medication.

I have always been the violent one, and I have easily injured many of the guards. My hair has grown longer than anyone else's because when the guard comes in to cut it, I attack. My gift is one they call movement. It is extremely rare. I can move anything I want with merely a thought. This is why they keep all sharp objects as far away from me as possible. I am also learning to control force fields. But of course, I am very new at this. The guards are too afraid of me to let me practice like the others. When I become very angry, I am able to shoot flames out of my hands.

I usually harm one human per week, and I have no regrets.

I must escape. I do not know what fate would be worse: being used as a mindless weapon, or simply dying a painful death.

There are only seven of us left who have not been treated with the "unstable" chemical. Two little boys who are now twelve; they were only babies when we were taken. Their names are E-12 and E-17. Twins, a boy and a girl who are now thirteen: D-22 and D-23. A boy who is one year younger than I, seventeen, named A-57. My friend, who is two earth months older than me, A-15. Her Changing is scheduled to occur in two Earth days. We are the last survivors of our race who had not been Changed. We will fight.

I slam my arms against the door to my cell, trying to break out of these. The restraints used on me are fire-proof, and I have never made a dint into the door. I am beginning to loose hope. No! I will not let A-15 be Changed.

I am pushed out of my thoughts as I hear my personal guards come to the door. When they approach the door electrocutes me, sending me flying back. They had assured me many times it was only a precaution to ensure everyone's safety. They did not want me out.

"It is time we begin, A-32," One of the men says in his native tongue, English. I didn't like this language, it was too short and it sounded like it butchered every meaning of its words.

I immediately charge towards the two guards, but they are used to this. They leap back as other humans tie me with these wires. They cut into my skin, but I ignore this. I want to kill, I _HATE_ these humans! As they pull me into the narrow hallway, I continue to try to get free. I am so angry my eyes begin to glow an even brighter green than before.

"It seems we must sedate her _again_," One says.

"This is the third time this week," Another says while loading a gun with the medicine.

They are smart enough to stay away so I cannot use my powers to move the chemical.

When I am weakened, so are my powers. The further away I am from the object, the harder it is to move. When injured I cannot use my powers at all.

"Stay calm, A-32," A human says.

I scream, desperately trying to get these things off of me, "Die! Get off of me!"

"We wouldn't have to harm you before the Changing, now would we?" Another says smugly.

"Yes it will be not only two weeks now," One says.

I try to fight, but I felt a sting on my exposed arm.

"I hate it when they Resist," A human says.

"I don't, it makes the ceremony of Changing much more interesting," One says.

They use much more chemicals to "sedate" me. My vision is beginning to fade. It wasn't like I could see much, anyway. They must do that because of Resistors like me. They used chemicals that assured that I would awake in minutes.

I fall to my knees, trying to fight this stupid chemical. I hated the Experiments almost as much as I hated the humans. I gave into the darkness as I felt the wires slowly come off of my arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What do ya think? Should I continue? Please no killer flames! ^_^

By the way, eventually A-32 is going to have to have a different name! What should it be? Any suggestions?


	2. Gone

Aw, come on people! Please review! *puppy dog face* Come on! What happened to all the love? Jk, review people! ;)

By the way, if you hate needles, proceed with caution!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My head is throbbing. I know all too well what is happening. I hate humans! Why did such a horrible creature have to exist?! My eyes crack open as a blinding light assaults my face. It was always a cold light, not like...not like...oh no. I can't remember any other type of light. There was another type, wasn't there? Not these dull, flickering, humming lights, pulling out whatever hope you had left.

It looks like they already gave me another dose of that horrible chemical. I saw faces over me, but they were concealed by thick, awkward equipment. I scream and try to fight against the restraints on my arms. I am already drugged. I can't fight back!

"That's _enough_, A-32!" A human with a needle said.

"No! No! NO!!!" I screamed as the end was forced into my vein. Here it comes...I scream as I feel the hot pain pulsing through my system. I thrash even harder, but the cold, hard restraints keep my movement to a minimum.

"A-32, must we always do this the hard way?" Another said.

"Ugh!" I screamed as they yanked the needle out with no intentions of being gentle, "Just! Let! Me! Go!!!"

"You are far too dangerous for that, A-32," The human placing the...heart monitors on my chest said.

"Yes your power is most interesting," Another agreed.

"I hate you!" I yelled trying to kick or do something effective.

"We are only trying to help," One said.

"Were you only trying to help when you stole us from our home?!" I shouted.

"She still remembers that?" A human asked another.

"Yes, it is unusual for them, but that is the memory she has chosen to keep the longest," The other replied.

"How strange," Another said.

"No wonder she's the lead Resistor," One replied thoughtfully.

"Hello! Everyone! I'm just laying here, chained to a chair!" I said sarcastically, "Stop talking as if I am not present and let me go!"

"You know as well as I, A-32, that you will _never_ escape" The cruel human said.

"None of your kind were idiotic enough to attempt such a stupid thing," Another laughed.

"Come on, time to continue today's...activities," One smirked.

I groaned. This was not going to be enjoyable.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I am roughly thrown into the only social area I had. It is a place where these humans forced us to work. We have these devices firmly placed on our necks, and we would be killed instantly if we tried to escape. I know. I have seen it happen to my own friends. This is when I get to talk with A-15.

I see her working and decide to help. She smiles at me and we begin.

"I heard what happened this morning, A-32," She says, oddly sounding disappointed in me.

I sigh, "I did not get a chance to harm any human this time."

"_This time_?! You speak as if not harming the humans is bad!" She scolds me.

"It _is_ bad! Look at what they have done to us! _How _can you just-"

"A-32, listen to me!" She says impatiently, "You _must_ stop this foolishness! It will get you killed! I know what they do to us; I hate these humans as much as you do! But fighting them when you know the outcome is pointless!"

I don't know what to say, "B-but, you do not know what they do! You are to be Changed in two days! I-I can't loose my...as the humans call it, _best_ friend!"

She smiles, "So the strong, hard-headed _A-32_ is experiencing fear. I did not believe you remembered the emotion. I am also afraid."

I am stunned, "But you don't show it."

"_I_ am better at hiding it...although I am sure none of these humans know that you are experiencing these emotions."

I frown, "They better not! Unless they want to be left as a crater!"

She sighs, "A-32, _WHY_ must you _always_ try to keep everyone out of your emotions?"

I grin, "Emotions are annoying. Besides, I think my emotion of hate usually does the hiding of the others very well."

Her laughter fills the room, "Will you _ever_ change?"

"No," I smirk, "And I am very proud of this fact!"  
"Pride!" She laughs, "No _that_ is another emotion you have no trouble hiding!"

"Well...wait a minute, hey!" I roll my eyes, "I am not _that_ prideful...am I?"

"Maybe, maybe not," She replies, "But, on a more serious note...when I am Changed..._if_ I survive I want you to stay away. I want you to remember me as I am _now_ not as I will be."

My eyes fill with tears, "No, A-15 you can not be changed! You are the closest thing to family I have. I do not have _anyone_ else."

She smiles, "I have seen I will survive the Changing. I will become very dangerous, as most Seers do. Only one other has survived. There is also another Movement that will be a most dangerous foe for you."

"I-I will not be changed? Y...you will?" I ask quietly.

A-15 is what they call a Seer. They see into the future, and have great wisdom. The only dilemma of this is the future is always changing, because everyone changes their minds. A-15, though, can sense emotions as well as seeing. This makes it much easier to determine what will happen earlier than the other Seer.

"I am...uncertain about you, but yes, I am afraid I shall be successfully Changed. As much as I hate this. There is no other way," She says sadly.

"B-but, we can fight this, there must be a way to help! It is not for certain, yes?" I try to deny what she said.

"A-32, you must promise, you will _never_ forget me," She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise," I say slowly. These words are new on my tongue. I have never made a human "promise" before. There was simply no need. I know what a promise is, and I will stay true to my word. Unless...if I am Changed as well.

A-15 and I knew that we would not see each other again. For tomorrow our labor would be separated and the next day we would do double physical exercises instead of labor. The next day, when I would be doing labor...A-15 would be gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Time was already up. Why is it that when I dread something, time speeds forward, as if it was taunting my emotions? I had been Resisting more than ever these past days. I struggled and struggled to get free. I could not sit back and do nothing while my best friend was going to be Changed.

I awake to darkness, just like every other day, but today is different. Today is A-15's day of Changing. I fight against the door. I scream. I thrash. I do everything in my power to try to get out of here.

"Let! Me! Go!!!" I scream. I am so angry I am unsure what language that was in.

The electrical shock that I get every morning was stronger than before. I scream as I fly back in agony. I run forward, swinging my arms with the heavy restraints around. I aim for their heads, but they are ready.

Again, I run out into the hall. Halfway in one of my lethal swings, a wire catches my arm. The sharp edges around it cause rips in my skin, but I do not care. As I try to pull free, another wire wraps over my head, and around my neck. The next thing I know my feet are out from under me, restrained in wires.

A human comes near me with a needle. I fight harder. I can not fail! This can not be how it ends.

"We know you are Resisting because of A-15's release," One human says.

"I would kill to be her guard!" Another laughs.

"She will _never _listen to you!" I yell furiously.

"You stupid little girl," One smugly replies, "You just don't get it do you? You will _never_ be able to Resist us. You shall either be Changed, or die. You will _never_ escape."

"By the time you awake your friend as you know her will be _Gone,_" Another laughs.

I thrash furiously. Part of the syringe is shoved into my skin. I feel the injection entering my body. I am not going down without a fight!

"Ugh! She will NOT!!" My eyes glow with fury.

I hear screaming. Do they honestly think I care? I smile as I see objects moving. I throw them with my mind, of course I need my hands to direct them. Everything moves toward them. Fire comes out of my hands, but I end up burning myself. Furious, I kick fire at them, causing the wires restraining me to break.

Perfect.

I get up, kicking force fields at the humans, temporarily knocking them down. I run. I send things flying at them as I ignore their yelling.

The emergency alarm is blaring through the hallways. I grimace as I see other guards coming toward me as well. If only these things on my arms didn't keep me from flying!

I run and jump, kicking one of the guards over. As I try to fight longer, I realize my powers can only stay this strong for so long!

The humans realize this as well.

"Come on, A-32," One of them jeers, "I figured the lead Resistor would be more of a challenge than this!"

I scream in fury, swinging my arms at the guards. One hit would be lethal for them. They were good at dodging my attacks, but not for long! Whack! I hit one man through the wall. I smirk as I hear the bone crunching on the concrete. I prepared to strike another one.

Something catches me. I feel my arms being pulled back. Then my legs. The guards had chased me into a trap. And I fell for it. I am now surrounded by these horrible humans. As I struggle futilely, the medical officer shoves the needle into my skin once more. And this time, true darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh," I moan as I sit up. Where am I? I immediately struggle to sit up. What was in that new injection??

"A-32, it's just us!" I know that voice.

"A-57?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're all here. In the laboring room. You scared the hell out of all of us with that little stunt of yours back there!" He scolds me.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Don't listen to him, you were amazing! We watched it on the security camera!" The innocent little boy's voice chimed with excitement.

"_D-22_," A-57 warns.

"_What?!_" He says, "You have to admit that was awesome, right sis?"

"Don't drag me into this," D-23 moans.

"We all happy you're ok," E-17 says happily.

"You _are_ ok, right?" E-12 asks.

I open my eyes, and stare at them. The two little boys, staring at me with curiosity and worry, D-22 excited as usual, D-23 worried as usual, and A-57 scolding me like the worry-wart I know he is.

"A-15, is...she?" I can not even finish.

"_Gone_," A-57 replies sadly.

"No," I gasp.

She was right; she always is. It would be easier on her if she had even _expired_, as the humans call it. I shudder; I hate this feeling. I am helpless.

Tears flow freely.

_Gone._ A voice repeated.

_Gone._ Who knew one word could affect everyone so much? Tears leak freely as I remember my promise.

_"But, on a more serious note...when I am Changed..._if_ I survive I want you to stay away. I want you to remember me as I am _now_ not as I will be."_

"I promise," I whisper.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ok really depressing, I know. Next chapter will be better. My poor OC probably hates me!!

Please everyone, click that fancy green review button and tell me your thoughts...as long as they're not flames! I do appreciate suggestions and advice and constructive criticism! :) Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Laboratory What?

**Thanks reviewers! I shall continue the story! ;)**

**Special thanks to Kaimaler! I got a lot of help!! **

**Thanks xJustAnotherDreamerx you're awesome! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who got me motivated!**

**And I still need to think of a name...yikes harder than I thought!**

* * *

The days turned to weeks, but I don't care any longer. My best friend is gone. The only family I had. It will soon be my turn. Or had it already happened? Oh, these stupid experimental drugs. I can't think straight anymore.

I groan as I try to become comfortable on the cold, hard floor. My growling stomach breaks the hard silence of this place. Looking over, I see a tray of human food is sitting for me. I get on my hands and knees, and eat like the animal they think I am. Whatever this green, leafy substance is...I like it. There are not many human things I learn to like; I have not seen much besides restraints and needles. I have plenty of those experiences.

I hear footsteps. I remember, I hate these humans and that will never change. I was hopeless. Who was I to attempt to break free? I growl as I hear the series of locks and bolts reluctantly releasing their death grip on the door.

I would fight anyways. For all of my friends. Who were these...these _humans_ to govern our lives and end them as soon as possible? My body trembles and vibrates with uncontrollable rage.

I feel nervous...almost. The, as I have learned before, "adrenalin rush," attempted to push against my lungs. I feel my cheeks glow with anger.

I attempt to focus all my energy on the door. Take deep breaths. Today I will fight again; harder, but not as hard as I _could_ go. I forget the human term, but I would hide my most of my true strength today. Plan to be captured, and focus on the doors, or any escape routes.

I breathe deeply. Closing my eyes I focused, releasing the trapped air. I do it again. Twice. Three times. The door begins to creak open. I suck in air, and open my eyes.

I run out again.

* * *

**No One's POV...Outside.**

"Lennox, just stop man. This'll be easy. All we have to do is walk in, argue, walk out with whatever that Decepticon's called, and get it back to Ratchet." Epps tried to calm his friend, but to no avail.

"Easier said than done!" He scoffed, pacing.

Epps let out a sigh. He may not be the best at political arguments, but he was going to give it his best.

Lennox was anxious. Epps, Ironhide, and himself were sent to this laboratory to pick up a 'Con that had been captured and sent here. These people were not wanting to release any information or object held there.

Ratchet had stressed on him that this was extremely important that he got it right; he couldn't go wrong. He felt he couldn't face the Autobots again if he did, after all they've done for them, for the world.

"Ah, William Lennox," A man closely followed by a few black suits greeted as he appeared, "Robert Epps."

He offered his hand, "I am the Head Scientist here at the Preterhuman Laboratories," Lennox and Epps shook his hand.

"I'm Lambert Hoffmann."

Strangely enough, the man was smiling. Practically beaming.

"I can't believe it, after all this time, we've finally got one." He breathed in, taking the moment.

Lennox and Epps exchanged glances. This was not going to be easy.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about Mr. Hoffmann," Lennox spoke up first, but was waved off by the scientist, "Just Lambert, I'm a bit too humbled to be with you and your...friend."

Hoffmann looked behind the duo to where a black GMC Topkick rumbled.

"It's ok here, everyone knows about the Cybertronians." He waved the truck over, "And I'm sure you'd rather come in than be left out here."

Lennox and Epps stood a bit shocked, then again, these people had found the fire power to capture a Decepticon. They shouldn't be surprised.

"Come on, 'Hide." Lennox sighed, and gradually he agreed, transforming behind them.

The trio soon took to following Hoffmann through the large and very well guarded the parking lot, which was conveniently located away from busy streets and on a locked up dirt road.

Ironhide noticed something though, a suspicious object to be hidden in the current location. The weaponry used to defend the lot was not human in nature and certainly_ not_ Cybertronian. Ironhide mainly stuck around Cybertronian weapons but these were listed nowhere on the human Internet.

The weapons Ironhide scanned showed energy sources off the sale. It was unnerving..._**HE**_ was the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots. He could find any weapon, take it apart, then put it back together again, but these confused him. **Him! **An Autobot! Quickly he took a readout of the guns and made a personal note to inform Ratchet later.

"Ironhide? What's up?" Lennox spotted Ironhide's optics were away from the main attraction, the abnormally large garage door.

Ironhide's attention flashed from the turrets to the confused Lennox and Epps, "I...shall inform you later."

"Ahem," Hoffmann grinned, "Coming?"

Lennox walked first, quickly followed by Epps and Ironhide.

Another shocking feature was noticed. The garage doors...the space. Sure the Autobots and the Military that knew of them were told of the 'precious cargo' that often arrived in the base... But how big _was_ this cargo?

Choosing not to dwell on it, the group continued onward, deeper into this odd nature of a facility.

Then, the garage doors slammed shut, creating a bang that, just for one moment, alarmed even Ironhide. Especially so when the door began to let out loud clanks and clunks, signaling it had one impressive lock.

Seeing the trio's mixture of alarm, confusion, and worry Hoffmann quickly stated, "They have to lock the doors, just in case. Nothing sinister, promise," Hoffmann chuckled at their expressions.

Hoffmann walked on, ignoring the loud doors. The three were no longer alarmed, but confused. Yet they followed the man anyway.

"Going down," Hoffmann stepped in another large door, apparently a cargo elevator, since it was as large as the room.

Ironhide cautiously stepped in, like a cat would touch water, knowing the weak frame of most human technology. But he wasn't expecting it's tight move downward.

"So, what do you keep here anyways?" Epps questioned bravely.

Hoffmann seemed pleased with his curiousness, "The extraordinary," He cackled.

"Like Decepticons?" Lennox tried to cut through the uncomfortable tension, and Hoffmann simply nodded.

"Like the old Decepticons, however, there are more exception works. Such as our alien lines, or 'superhumans' as we call them." He explained.

Once again, Lennox and Epps exchanged glances in confusion.

Ironhide was preparing to use his internet access to see exactly what form of "Superhumans" existed. As far as he knew, humans could only invent, walk, and talk...

He was cut short, his connection failed.

Hoffmann laughed. "Not here Autobot. We've cut off all satellite, wireless or extraterrestrial connections. You know, for the Decepticon." Ironhide understood, but how were they doing it?  
Suddenly, the alarm blared, causing them to jump out of their skin (well, not exactly in Ironhide's place, but anyway you get the idea).

"What's that?!" Epps asked, now perplexed and looking around.

Hoffmann groaned, "Not again. Some of our...'superhumans' tend to resist our help."

"Help?" Lennox repeated, stunned. Aliens needing _help_? "What could you be...giving them, and what exactly are they?"

_Watch it,_ Lennox thought, scolding himself, _Don't screw this up. Be careful what you say._

Suddenly, over the blaring alarm, they could hear screaming. They felt the ground tremble, and clanging echoed through the hallway.

"What. Is. That?" Ironhide asked as calmly as possible. Could this be the same as what they had done to Bumblebee?

Hoffmann seemed at the brink of coming unglued, "That is our...mentally ill one. It breaks out all the time. We fear we may have to...harmlessly euthanize it."

"_IT?" _Lennox retorted. Then again they must think the same of the Autobots. Then realization hit him. It's being **tortured**.

Apparently the others had come to the same conclusion...especially Ironhide who looked like he needed emergency target practice.

"NO!! Die! Let! Me! Go! NOO!!!" The screams echoed. It was a voice of a female.

"If my audio receptors are not failing me," Ironhide began, "I do believe it is a voice of a femme."

They expected Hoffmann to become confused, but instead he replied, "Yes. It is female. Yet I am unsure what it prefers to be called."

"She," BANG! "Obviously doesn't enjoy it" BANG! BANG! "Does she?" Lennox said, more to himself than anyone.

Hoffmann looked at Lennox like he had risen out of a grave, "I believe we will have to cut this tour short, and you return later."

More guards ran towards the source of the yelling. Ironhide had been secretly taping the commotion down the hall, for the Autobots to see. He couldn't see exactly because the hall took a hard left.

"Yes sir," Epps and Lennox said as they turned to the cargo elevator.

"'Hide?" Lennox called.

Just then Ironhide caught a glimpse of the alien fighting humans on the tape. Then she was pulled back screaming. Fighting to no avail, she screamed more, "NOOO!!!!! I hate you!!!"

Ironhide switched off the tape, and joined the humans in the cargo elevator. The Autobots were not going to enjoy this.

* * *

A-32's POV

I fight long and hard. Screaming with rage. These humans have indeed gotten better at fighting me. I grimaced as another latched a wire deep into my right arm.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, thrashing.

I swung my arms, in the "handcuffs" and all, whacking one human. Then another. I smirked. That was short-lived as one grabbed my leg with a wire.

"Die!!!" I screeched, "Let! Me! GO!!"

These disgusting humans found this enjoyable. As if I was somehow their entertainment. I hate them!!

I am now jumping over one, then kicking the other. Running I saw a turn in the hallway, I tried to reach it. Springing out into the harsher light, I tried to get far.

And then I saw them. _More_ humans?! And...a giant!? What was that? I let myself become distracted. A wire tangled itself around my arm, and another around my neck.

"No!! I hate you!!!" I screamed as a sedative was shoved into my skin.

I coughed blood as the wire loosened, and then slumped into the terrible darkness that haunted my life.

* * *

**SORRY! For the forever long wait! I hope this kinda makes up for it! **

**And I will be updating my stories too! I haven't fallen off the planet yet!! Pleeeease review! Ya'll are great! :D What a fancy review button! Not too hard of an assignment, right? **

**And give me at least 8 reviews for me to continue!!! ;)**


End file.
